


The Green One's Not a Boy

by Frog_that_writes



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Trans Character, ep 1 apathetic scrooge, he's just an old dude who likes money, nonbinary louie duck, scrooge doesn't care about gender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 09:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15946631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frog_that_writes/pseuds/Frog_that_writes
Summary: Louie is a little scared to meet Scrooge for the first time, unsure of how he'll react to them being nonbinary.Everything works out fine, though.





	The Green One's Not a Boy

Louie had to admit they were originally nervous. 

Louie was never normally nervous about anything. They mostly breezed through life only caring about cons, money, and his family. And conning his family out of money. Or conning money for his family. Depending on Uncle Donald’s current job situation.

But that didn’t matter anymore because they were going off to live with the richest duck in the world, Scrooge Mcduck. The richest, and probably one of the oldest. Which brought him back to why he was nervous. 

Louie didn’t want to stereotype. Some old people were perfectly fine calling them by the pronoun’s they said and using Louie instead of that other name. It was fine.

But it also wasn’t because plenty of old people also just didn’t get it. Or they did get it and they didn’t care. Or they did get it and they hated them because of it. That last one was normally the worst.

So, while he and his brothers were celebrating the fact that they were actually related to  _ the  _ Scrooge Mcduck and that they were actually going to meet him no less, Louie couldn’t help but wonder if maybe this wasn’t going to be such a great experience after all.

* * *

 

Scrooge knew next to nothing of the children. He and Donald didn’t talk. There was no reason for them to. Not after Selene.

Donald and Bettina, on the other hand,  _ did  _ talk. 

Scrooge and Beakley had been working together for long enough that of course Donald had run into her a time or two. And when Beakley had come into guardianship of Webbigail a wee bit before the triplets were laid and she had come to work as his housekeeper, they had actually become acquaintances. Enough so that Donald had easily called her to let her know he needed someone to watch his charges for the day. 

Scrooge had no idea they had been exchanging  _ postcards,  _ though.

“Alright,” Beakley said, hauling out the shoe box full of letters, photos, and postcards. “These include a variety of pictures of the children Donald is bringing. You’ll notice that they are helpfully color coded.”

“The pictures or the kids?” Scrooge.

“Both. The children always wear, green, blue, and red. These are Louie, Dewey, and Huey respectively.”

“Ey. And I’m to assume the boys always wear the same colors each?” He asked, flipping through the photos. It did look like each of them were always in the same color. From the blankets they were wrapped in after they hatched to the outfits they wore in the most recent photos.

“Oh Dear I completely forgot. One of them isn’t a boy.” 

“Oh.” Scrooge said without pause. “A she then?”

“No no I do believe its they. I think it's Louie as well. The green one.” She added helpfully, watching him try to shuffle through the early photos that had their names next to each of them.

“Well that could have been a mighty bad missup. Thanks for the tip Bettina.”

“No problem sir.” She rolled her eyes mockfully. “Oh and do make an attempt to try with these children. I know you have a problem with pushing your family away.”

“I make no promises. Children were never my strong suit.” The bell rang letting them know Donald had arrived. “Well i might as well still great ‘em.”

“Those kids will be good for him.” She sighed as he walked out of earshot. “If he lets them in, that is.”

* * *

 

Louie was trying not to show how scared they were. Their brothers hadn’t really caught onto the fact that there was something bothering them, and they tried not to be jealous of the fact that Huey and Dewey were completely oblivious to the fact that they were worried. After all, Scrooge Mcduck had always been their idol. Not much was known about him except that he was an adventurer who had originally been poor and then became rich. He was every poor kids idol.

No one wanted their idol to be transphobic, though.

Well maybe transphobes did. Louie wasn’t exactly sure how their minds worked. He wasn’t all to interested in finding out.

So, waiting for someone to answer the door after Uncle Donald rang the bell was like waiting to walk into a courthouse. They knew they were going to receive some sort of judgement here. 

Their hands were shaking in their hoodie pocket by the time the door swung open to reveal Scrooge. He looked annoyed, but more at the general situation of having to deal with three kids than any sort of personal offense any of them committed. They hoped. 

“Alright, alright. Donald, I can tell you’re anxious to get to your new job,” he sneered at the words. “So you might as well get going. I can handle the children.”

“Kids, behave. Don’t set anything on fire. Or flood anything. Or get dirt everywhere. Just don’t touch any of the elements.” Donald said with a pointed look. And with that he left, dooming Louie to his fate. Could’ve at least clarified they weren't about to get killed. They were totally going to milk that later if they were still alive.

“Let's see here." Scrooge pointed at each of them. "Red and blue, you two lads are Huey and Dewey. And green one you’re Louie a not lad.” Wow. Anticlimactic.

“Yeah that’s right. Did Uncle Donald tell you I use they pronouns?” They asked. 

“In a way. My housekeeper find out from him and told me. Speaking of which Beakley, please take the children to that empty room on the third floor. I already have a headache.” He groused. 

“Wait!” Louie called before their great uncle could hurry off to his office. “You’re okay with it? Or, me, I guess?”

“I’ve been alive for far too long to care about something as silly as what a person wants to be called. Now go play marbles or whatever it is kids do to entertain themselves. I have some very important business to attend to.”

Okay, Louie mused as they were herded into an empty room and given a bag of marbles, this maybe wasn’t the  _ best  _ case scenario, but it was far from the worst. Sure, Scrooge Mcduck kinda wasn’t as cool now that they knew he was just an old guy who was really cheap, but he was still pretty cool. Not that they would admit that to their brothers who were quickly deciding Scrooge wasn’t all he was cracked up to be. For now, they were happy to just have found another person who accepts them for themself.

**Author's Note:**

> Really unhappy with this but I've been putting it off for too long. Probably really ooc but oh well. Comment and kudo if you liked this :)


End file.
